<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel by writeforthefandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130083">Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforthefandom/pseuds/writeforthefandom'>writeforthefandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Alec Lightwood, Angel Wings, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Injured Alec Lightwood, Kidnapping, Serious Injuries, Torture, Worried Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforthefandom/pseuds/writeforthefandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, I have no idea where this story is going OR wether I'm going to finish it so please don't be angry with me. However, this came up in my head. We'll see. Mind the tags as I will be adding to them as the story comes along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus &amp; Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was dark, with a glint of greyish red on the horizon. Stars twinkled in the sky, some shining a little brighter than others. There was a considerably cold wind blowing through New York City. Summer was quickly approaching, but the crispiness of spring was still ruling the days and the nights. Though not for long. It was the end of April, after all. May would soon be here, warming up the city.</p><p>Magnus was on a comfortable lounge chair out on his balcony. The glass door behind him was shut to keep the cold out, the warmth of the apartment in. His left leg was crossed over his right. A never ending ball of black fluff was accompanying his lap, a tail gently swishing every once in a while. In his left hand he held an old spell book. In his right hand a short round glass with dark liquid.</p><p>He took a careful sip as he read over the page, brushing up his information on healing spells. They could be quite useful, just in case. Though healing wasn’t Magnus’s strongest point. He was good in a whole lot of things, but not healing necessarily. He knew the basics.</p><p>His friend, Catarina, on the other hand, was a genius in healing spells. No wonder she worked as a nurse in a hospital. She was good at her job, though busy, leaving Magnus often bored. She was one of two really good friends.</p><p>The other was the excentric warlock known as Ragnor Fell. A green-skinned warlock with an unusual personality. </p><p>Both of them were his good friends. His only real friends, if Magnus was honest to himself. He’d lost too many other friends to really make any new ones.</p><p>Another sip. Magnus shut the book and tossed it aside, making it land gently on the table beside him with the touch of magic. He looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle in the sky.</p><p>Suddenly, a magnificently bright flash lit up the sky, blinding Magnus momentarily. He blinked several times as the light died down, leaving a clear trail across the sky. As if a large meteor was falling through Earth’s atmosphere. He looked closer, trying to figure out what it was. It didn’t seem like a meteorite at all. But perhaps that was just his tired eyes not being able to focus.</p><p>Still, it intrigued the warlock. There hadn’t been any meteors predicted as far as he had been aware of. Something that large would have been spotted and would have been in the news. Mundanes were always scanning the sky for events like this. But he hadn’t heard anything about a meteor coming to Earth.</p><p>Perhaps this was worth investigating.</p><p>His eyes flicked down to the black cat occupying his lap. Normally, he wouldn’t move away until the cat did so. But now he seemed to have no choice if he wanted to search for the mystery object that had just crashed across the sky.</p><p>“Dear,” he whispered, placing a gentle hand on the cat’s back. It started purring instantly and Magnus smiled, fond of his little black-haired friend. He lifted it up and put it down gently onto the ground. The cat opened its eyes and looked up at Magnus with a face of disdain. Magnus shrugged apologetically and opened the glass door. He stepped inside, shut it and grabbed his coat as he headed for the door, shoes clicking on the laminate floor.</p><p>Once outside in the chilly New York air, he swung his coat on and tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants. He looked up at the sky, seeing the fading light of the trail. He memorised it’s direction and started walking. Wherever it landed, it was far outside of New York City. As he walked, he didn’t see any mundanes looking up at the sky in amazement. They weren’t talking about the bright flash of light at all. Hadn’t they seen it? They must have. It couldn’t have been missed.</p><p>Or maybe he was simply going insane. Some warlocks did with age. They went insane and then passed away. But Magnus wasn’t yet that old for a warlock. Just a few hundred years of age. He huffed as he walked, the trail leading him to the outskirts of the city. As he continued walking, he found himself on a stretch of wooded area quite far outside the city. He looked behind him and couldn’t even see the lights of the city at all. He frowned. He wondered where exactly he was going.</p><p>Magnus looked up at the sky once more to see the trailing light seemingly closer than before. He continued following it, through the trees. Perhaps he was just wandering around like a mad man.</p><p>But then he found a large trail on the ground where the light ended. He stood in front of it and looked ahead, but nothing was seen. It seemed to be a never ending trail.</p><p>“Curious.”</p><p>Magnus fished his phone from his pocket and looked at it. It had been around, what, 11pm when he had left? Apparently he had been wandering for over three hours, as it was past 2am now. He tucked his phone back into the safety of his pocket and started following the trail on the ground.</p><p>Whatever it was, it had left a long trail. Longer than a meteor would, probably. Perhaps it was aliens. Mundanes certainly believed in them. Probably, partly, thanks to the demons that entered the Earth’s real to create chaos. He grinned at that. Mundanes and demons were a hilarious combination. They were both intrigued in each other. But mundanes were scared of the demons. Even of the harmless ones. </p><p>Magnus had saved quite a few unsuspecting mundanes from some dangerous demons. He’d then erased their memories of the demons and of him. Mundanes weren’t supposed to know about the Shadow World. It was far too dangerous for them. They weren’t equipped to handle that knowledge and to survive with it. Both Downworlders as Shadowhunters had always kept as far away as possible from mundanes. Protecting them from the shadows they were forced to live in.</p><p>Finally there seemed to come an end to the never ending trail. The first clue were white feathers, the second clue the end of the trail where something lay. Magnus wasn’t sure what. But there were white feathers all around the thing, as well as a pair of fabulous, long white wings spread out. As magnus stopped in front of whatever it was, he could finally see it properly.</p><p>Before him lay a human body, with wings. </p><p>It reminded him of an angel. A fallen one. But Magnus had never seen an angel before. He knew they existed, but they didn’t visit Earth. They were too self-righteous, according to his father, who had once been one. No, Angels never came here. And yet, there seemed to lay here one, naked, bleeding, wings broken.</p><p>Magnus scratched the back of his head, uncertain of what to do. He slowly knelt down, observing the creature before him. He was handsome, well-build, pale skin, muscular. It was an intriguing sight to behold. An actual angel. He’d never thought that he’d see one in his life. No warlock had ever laid eyes on an angel. This was a first for his kind, definitely.</p><p>But what to do now? He wasn’t actually certain. The creature was wounded. There was blood matted in his hair, a large gash across his left cheek. There were bruises around his wrists and ankles, as well as his stomach.</p><p>Maybe he was dreaming? He closed his eyes and pinched his skin, then opened his eyes again, but the creature still laid there. So perhaps this was real indeed.</p><p>The creature stirred then, head lolling from side to side. Magnus stood up and took a step back, uncertain of what he should do. He didn’t know. The creature became still again and Magnus briefly wondered if it had died. He knelt down and checked for a pulse, to find one. He sighed in relief, feeling glad about that. He wasn’t sure why, but he was glad.</p><p>Once more, Magnus looked over the angel’s body and admired whoever sculpted it. The muscles were strong and clearly visible under the skin. He could almost drool over such a body.</p><p>Magnus shook his head. He needed to focus. This creature obviously needed medical attention of some kind. The large wings were a mess and the creature had a few cuts here and there that looked deep. He also couldn’t just leave the angel lying there. He was sure that if he did that, Heaven would come down for him and punish him in whatever way it could. Or perhaps he was just imagining things. However, to be certain and not get him in trouble, he decided to help the creature.</p><p>He just wasn’t yet sure how. His apartment surely wasn’t equipped to handle an angel with wings this big. But he had no where else to go. So he sighed, conjured up a portal large enough to fit all of it through, and knelt down. Carefully, he shoved an arm under the creature’s head, another under his waist, and picked it up. His body felt light, the wings dragged behind them as Magnus approached the portal. </p><p>Perhaps this was a bad idea. Perhaps it was a good idea. Whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be easy. At all.</p><p>Magnus stepped through portal, carrying the angel with him. They appeared in his apartment and immediately the wings were going to be a problem. He snapped a finger and the apartment emptied itself enough for Magnus to be able to lay down the angel and spread out its wings. He could see clearly now that one of the wings seemed to have a broken bone in it.</p><p>He chewed on his bottom lip as he considered what to do. His mind drew a blank.</p><p>Then he thought of Catarina. Surely, she could heal him. But would she? Catarina wasn’t fond of Shadowhunters. Would she be okay with an angel?</p><p>Well, at least it was worth a try. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialled her number, waiting for Catarina to answer his call.</p><p>“Hey Magnus,” Catarina answered, sounding cheerful. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I have an emergency,” Magnus said, turning away from the angel. He walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and a bottle and poured himself a drink.</p><p>“What kind of emergency?” Catarina asked, immediately alarmed.</p><p>“A This-Needs-Medical-Attention-Real-Quick-But-I-Don’t-Know-What-To-Do emergency.” Magnus took a sip from his drink, letting the liquor pour down his throat.</p><p>“That’s not real specific,” Catarina mumbled, sounding frustrated.</p><p>“I know,” Magnus quickly replied. “But I don’t know who else can help me. I really, really need your help.”</p><p>A sigh on the other side. Some mumbling. “Fine. I’m on my way.”</p><p>“One more thing,” Magnus interferred. “Don’t portal in.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I don’t really have the place.”</p><p>The call disconnected. Magnus put his phone down on the counter and threw back the entire glass, then poured himself another one. He really wasn’t sure how Catarina was going to react to this. It made him rather anxious. He could already hear her lecture in his head.</p><p>
  <i>”You shouldn’t mess with the Heavens.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>”Angels don’t exist, Magnus. Whatever this, or whoever this is, it’s not an angel.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>”You can heal him yourself. You’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The least you can do for him. You’re powerful Magnus. This isn’t something I want to be in-“</i>
</p><p>The doorbell rang. Magnus sighed, gulped down the second glass before he strode over to the front door of his apartment and opened it. Catarina stood there, looking suspicious. </p><p>Magnus stepped aside and tugged her in, then shut the door. He didn’t dare look at her, afraid of what kind of expression she may have on her face. But as the silence continued, he eventually dared a glance at her direction.</p><p>Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide, as if she’d seen a ghost. Magnus could understand this. Seeing an angel was something else. Something none of them would be used to, as no one had ever seen an angel before. Well, no Downworlders anyway.</p><p>“Magnus, who is this?” Catarina eventually asked, regaining her composure.</p><p>“I think he’s an angel,” Magnus said.</p><p>“Right...” Catarina was sceptical, but as she stepped closer and looked at the creature before her, she could tell it wasn’t just a Shadowhunter or a Downworlder. Neither was it a demon. This was something else entirely. Something that no one had ever seen before. And here she was, admiring how gorgeous the creature was.</p><p>“An actual angel,” she mumbled to herself, perplexed. She turned to Magnus. “What did you do?”</p><p>“Well,” Magnus started. “I was sitting on the balcony as I tend to do. And then suddenly there was the brightest flash across the sky, leaving a fading trail. Like a meteorite does. But it didn’t sit right with me so I went to investigate and found this.”</p><p>Catarina raised a questioning eyebrow. “And you brought it here, because...?”</p><p>“I couldn’t just leave this creature behind, you know.” Magnus feigned disappointment in his best friend. But it was just a joke. He knew she was worried about him and the situation he possibly was in. He couldn’t blame her. He was too. But he really couldn’t have just left behind this stunningly gorgeous creature. He wouldn’t have dared in his wildest dreams.</p><p>And those dreams were pretty wild.</p><p>But now the question was, would Catarina heal the angel?</p><p>“So...” Magnus carefully looked towards his friend. “Can you heal him?”</p><p>“Can I or will I?” Catarina looked towards Magnus.</p><p>“Will you?”</p><p>Catarina sighed as she looked back at the angel in front of her. He was clearly severely wounded. The bruises were on vital places like the throat, wrists and stomach. The cuts were deep but probably not too bad once stitched up. Whatever happened to this creature must have been awful. To think that anyone could do that to an angel was beyong her belief. But there existed some twisted people and creatures on this planet. And everywhere else for that matter.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do,” she said.</p><p>Magnus sighed in relief.</p><p>“But you better think twice about keeping him here, Magnus. What if he wakes up?”</p><p>Magnus had thought about that, a little. He wasn’t exactly sure what would happen in the angel would wake up. After all, he was a Downworlder. Even Shadowhunters, those sworn to protect mundanes and Downworlders, were no fan of Downworlders and avoided them as much as they could. If a Shadowhunter found out he had an angel in his apartment, he was certain that wasn’t going to end well. He’d heard many horror stories about the cells in Idris. That was something he wasn’t planning on ever experiencing.</p><p>But harbouring this angel here might just do that. Magnus scratched the back of his head in uncertainty. But where else would the angel go? There was nowhere else. Except perhaps the all mighty Shadowhunters. </p><p>“We’ll get there when we’ll get there,” he answered. The most important thing was healing the creature before him now. Perhaps the angel wasn’t even going to make it. That would likely cause a massive problem as well. So either way, he was probably fucked.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders in response to his own thoughts. Whatever happened, happened. </p><p>“So,” Magnus said, clapping his hands together. “How do we do this?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm a very irregular poster so excuse me. ;-; But here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus plopped himself down onto the ground beside the angel, exhausted from the efforts. His magic was drained now. Catarina sat down beside him, overlooking her work. Most of the injuries were healed, like the cuts and the broken bones. The rest would need to heal on their own. She’d done a complete physical to make sure they hadn’t missed anything, but to her knowledge, he’d be fine if he rested enough. Which, so far, wasn’t a problem. The angel was out cold.</p><p>The silence lasted between them as they overlooked the winged creature. Catarina was still stunned that this was an actual angel. Never, in her life, had she imagined she would ever come across a creature that gorgeous and powerful. But here she was. Overlooking the magnificently gorgeous angel that laid in front of her. And she had just possibly saved it from certain death.</p><p>Life was strange in that way, throwing unexpected curveballs whenever it could. So here the two warlocks sat, watching over the injured angel.</p><p>“I hope he makes it,” Magnus mumbled.</p><p>“He will,” Catarina reassured him, getting up. She stretched and yawned. “Right,” she said, as she gathered her belongings.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Magnus asked, looking up at her.</p><p>“Home,” Catarina answered. “This is not my peace of trouble, Magnus. When he wakes up, I don’t want to be there for the consequences if there are any.”</p><p>“So you’re leaving me to my possible death?” Magnus got up as well.</p><p>“Yep.” She grinned at him as she walked herself to the door. “Be careful, Magnus. He may be dangerous.”</p><p>“I know,” Magnus said and nodded at her. He waved her goodbye as she left his apartment.</p><p>When he turned around, the creature was sitting up, apparently awake all of a sudden. Magnus gulped, preparing himself in case he needed to flee.</p><p>The creature looked towards Magnus and immediately forced himself to stand up. He took on a defensive pose as his head spun and his stomach roiled in response. The nauseousness took him by surprise and he stumbled until he fell against a wall.</p><p>“You need to lay down,” Magnus warned him, slowly approaching. As he touched the angel, he could feel just how hot the skin on his shoulders were. Magnus pulled his hand back as if it had burned him.</p><p>The angel looked towards Magnus. He turned to him and inspected the warlock as he leaned back against the wall.</p><p>“Who are you?” he asked.</p><p>“My name is Magnus Bane,” Magnus introduced himself. He did a quick curtsy. “What about you?”</p><p>“Bane,” Alec repeated. “You’re the spawn of...” He frowned, trying to find the name of this warlock’s father.</p><p>“Asmodeus,” Magnus answered for him. “Yeah...”</p><p>“Why am I here?” The angel looked around. He’d never been in a... well, whatever this was, he’d never been here before. </p><p>“I found you in the forest, injured.” Magnus observed the creature. It didn’t seem particularly hostile, but it wasn’t trusting either. Which made Magnus cautious.</p><p>This seemed to bring back painful memories for the angel. He cringed, closing his eyes as his head swam with memories from before. Horrendous memories. </p><p>“You healed me,” the angel stated then, opening his eyes and looking at the warlock. “Why?”</p><p>“You were injured.” Magnus shrugged and used his magic to make a glass with liquid appear in his hand. He took a sip.</p><p>“You’re a demon spawn. There was no reason for you to help me.” The angel looked entirely perplexed, as if this was something that simply couldn’t have happened. Demons, or their spawn, didn’t help out angelic beings.</p><p>“Right. But you were injured.” Magnus just shrugged. It was simple for him. The angel had needed help and that is what he had gotten. Magnus was rather selfless in that manner. Which had landed him in trouble more ways than he could count. For helping. But he did it anyway.</p><p>“Alexander,” the creature suddenly said. “But call me Alec.”</p><p>“Alec,” Magnus repeated. “That seems like a rather usual name for an unusual being like you.”</p><p>The angel’s eyes snapped to the demon. He could see Magnus’s cat eyes, his warlock mark. Mundanes couldn’t see them. Warlocks could hide them with a glamour. But those didn’t work on angels. They saw the beings as they were, regardless of whatever glamour was hanging around them.</p><p>“It happens.” Alec shrugged simply. He pushed himself away from the wall and turned around, causing his wings to knock something over. He gulped and pulled them in.</p><p>Magnus’s eyes grew wide as the wings disappeared, just like that. He wondered where they had gone. </p><p>“What are you looking so perplexed for?” Alec looked curiously at Magnus.</p><p>“Your wings are gone,” Magnus noted.</p><p>“I tucked them in.” Alec grinned lightly, amused. To his knowledge, no warlock had ever seen an angel before. So obviously the warlock was going to be amazed.</p><p>“Right.” Magnus made a mental note of that. He was glad that the angel seemed to be doing well though. He was standing stable on his feet. One thing that Magnus had forgotten though, was the fact that the angel was naked. He found himself staring at the angel’s abs. His eyes trailed lower out of curiousity.</p><p>“What are you staring for? Is there another injury?” Alec looked down at himself but saw nothing that should have him, or the warlock, necessarily concerned.</p><p>“Fuck, no.” Magnus’s face grew red indeed. How rude of him to just openly stare at this gorgeous being. “You’re naked, that’s all. I’m not used to having angels in my home. Especially not naked angels.”</p><p>Alec laughed at that. “Right,” he said. “I have no clothing, though.”</p><p>“But I do,” Magnus said gleefully. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Alec was dressed in tight-fitting black jeans with a grey tee-shirt. </p><p>Alec looked down at himself. He pulled at the fabric now covering his body, not being used to wearing clothes. This was an entirely different feeling for him, something he would have to get used to, probably.</p><p>Although, he could just fly back to heaven. </p><p>“Thank you,” the angel said. “But I need to go.”</p><p>“Oh...” Magnus couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice or his face. But obviously the angel didn’t belong here at all.</p><p>There was an awkward silence between them. Magnus just stood there, expecting the angel to just disappear. Alec was fidgetting a little.</p><p>“Can you, uh, bring me back to where you found me?” Alec looked towards Magnus.</p><p>“Uh, sure.” Magnus put the glass aside and created a portal.</p><p>The angel looked perplexed now. He studied the portal curiously. “I thought only Shadowhunters could make this,” he mumbled.</p><p>“I’m one of the few warlocks who can create a portal. I learned it from Shadowhunters.” Magnus was proud about that. He was one of few Downworlders with some close connections to Shadowhunters. It had helped him numerous times.</p><p>“Oh.” The angel nodded and stepped through it.</p><p>Magnus decided to follow him. He stepped through the portal and appeared back in the forest. The light of dawn was now on the horizon, bringing a greyish gleam to the forest. He saw the angel looking around as he dug his bare feet into the soil. Magnus wondered if this was the first time that the angel had felt soil, ever. It probably was, as angels didn’t go to Earth, really. Not to his knowledge, anyway.</p><p>The angel turned back to Magnus. “Thank you, Magnus Bane, for helping me. I shall remember.” He spread out his wings, gave a quick nod to the warlock, before jumping up, letting his wings do the rest.</p><p>Magnus watched as the angel flew up, to crash back down to Earth just a minute later. He quickly walked over the crashed angel.</p><p>“Why can’t I fly back?” Alec sat up, rubbing his head. He looked at his wings, but there was nothing broken about them. His feathers were in tact. So it couldn’t have been them. But what else? Would he have been banned from Heaven? But that was unlikely. He wasn’t sure what he would have done to deserve that.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Magnus said, kneeling down. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Alec mumbled, pulling away from Magnus. He stood up, spread his wings, and tried again. But he crashed back down, through some tree branches, landing him on the ground hard. He groaned.</p><p>“Please stop doing that,” Magnus said, looking concerned. The angel was going to seriously harm himself if he continued attempting to fly.</p><p>“I need to get back to heaven,” Alec said, forcing himself to stand up. His head spun and he found himself bent over, spilling some soapy liquid from his body. It burned his throat.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Magnus started panicking. Was an angel supposed to throw up? He didn’t know because he’d never met an angel before. He stood frozen to his spot, uncertain of what he needed to do.</p><p>Alec wiped his mouth and stood back up, taking it a little slower now. He pressed his hands against his head and closed his eyes, feeling nauseous. He’d never felt this sick before. Angels didn’t get sick in heaven. But once outside of heaven, they became a whole lot more mortal. Still they were powerful beings, but not as powerful as they were in heaven. Alec could feel Earth’s effects settling into his bones, making him weaker and sicker. He looked towards Magnus, who seemed to be frozen in time.</p><p>“I need to find a way to get back,” Alec said. “Urgently.”</p><p>“Uh...” Magnus scratched the back of his head. He had no knowledge of how to get an angel back to heaven. He wasn’t even sure if there was such knowledge in existence. This was likely going to require the help of Shadowhunters. But he really didn’t want to cause trouble for himself by contacting them. They would definitely come searching and if they found Alec with him, well... </p><p>There was no saying what Shadowhunters would do. They were a mean folk sometimes. Not as bad as the fearies. But close enough.</p><p>“Magnus Bane,” Alec said, pulling the warlock from his inner thoughts. </p><p>“Right,” Magnus mumbled. “We should probably head back to my apartment so I can search my books for anything.” It was the best he could offer, for now. Shadowhunters would be his last resort.</p><p>“Okay.” Alec nodded. He tucked in his wings.</p><p>Magnus swirled his hands and a portal appeared. Alec stepped through it, followed by the warlock. They appeared back in the warlock’s apartment.</p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers and the apartment returned to its original grand state. </p><p>The angel looked around, taking in all of it. This was novel to him. Warlocks, apartments, the sounds of the city which he could hear so clearly. It was strange to him. He was used to the peace and quiet of heaven. This was entirely different.</p><p>“You okay?” Magnus asked, looking at the angel.</p><p>“Just... Not used to all of this.” The angel sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe he was down here, on Earth, instead of back up in heaven. When his friends had come for his rescue, he had thought that he would wake up in peace, not here, in an apartment, with a demonic spawn worrying over him. This wasn’t supposed to have happened. Something had gone wrong. He just didn’t know what. And he didn’t know how to fix it, either.</p><p>Magnus felt bad for Alec. This must be a lot to take in for a creature that wasn’t used to... anything, probably. He wasn’t sure how to help the angel, either. Considering that he really did not know how to get him back to heaven. But he would try his best and do everything that he could to help him. This creature deserved to go home.</p><p>“Hey,” Magnus said gently, tapping his shoulder. “I’ll help you get back, okay? It might take some time but I will.” He smiled kindly, hoping to cheer up his new friend a little bit.</p><p>Alec looked towards Magnus, perplexed by the kindness of this warlock. All demonic spawns that he knew had never been kind. They had always been depicted as monsters wanting to destroy the mundane world. But perhaps that wasn’t true. Perhaps those beliefs needed to change, because Magnus didn’t seem like a monster at all. He seemed kind, instead. Caring for sure. Even with his cat eyes that put Alec off a little. It didn’t make Magnus a monster at all.</p><p>“Thank you,” the angel said. He really appreciated the gesture. He had never thought he would come to like a warlock, or any Downworlder for that matter. But perhaps that was about to change. Perhaps this Earthly plane had so much more to offer than he could have imagined. He was definitely keen on finding out.</p><p>Perhaps, in time, he could even change Heaven’s perspective of Downworlders. It was worth a try for sure. Since, when he returned, he would be nothing but kind about Downworlders from now on. He could no longer see them as the monsters they were being made out to be.</p><p>Magnus nodded. “Of course,” he said. It was normal, to him, to help someone in need. Even if that someone was an angelic being that could probably easily kill him. But so far, Alec had been kind to him. They made for an amusing couple of sorts. A Downworlder and an actual angel. If the world knew about this, it would be headlines for days, perhaps even weeks.</p><p>But his goal now was to keep this was quiet as possible. The news that an angel was here on Earth couldn’t get out. Not to Downworlders. Not to Shadowhunters. And most-definitely not to mundanes. </p><p>He would never trust mundanes with any of this. They were too simple minded. Some were okay. He’d met a few he liked, actually. But most couldn’t handle this kind of information. Which is why they were kept in the dark about Shadowhunters and Downworlders. </p><p>“You should lay down and get some rest,” Magnus suggested. “You need to heal, still.”</p><p>The angel looked up at Magnus and nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Come.” Magnus took the angel to his bedroom. “Here, go lay down. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise.”</p><p>Alec really appreciated that. He sat down on the bed and gaped at how amazing it felt. As he shoved himself further up the mattress, he smiled. “This feels really nice.”</p><p>Magnus laughed, amused, but glad. “I bet it does,” he said.</p><p>The angel laid down and closed his eyes. It took him all of a few seconds for him to fall asleep.</p><p>Once Alec was asleep, Magnus left the bedroom and sat down. He took out his phone and sent out a text to Catarina, asking her if she knew of any ways to get an angel back to heaven. And if she could ask around. He sent the same text to Ragnor Fell and Raphael Santiago, a vampire friend of his. Then he tucked his phone away, cleared the large dining room table and put all of the books he had on them. This was going to be a massively difficult task, but one he would have to manage. Because he promised himself he would help the angel back up to heaven, back up to his home.</p><p>He opened the first book and delved into the pages, hoping that he would find a cure for the angel. Perhaps he could create a spell as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angels didn’t sleep. They didn’t need to, the energy from the heavens generally kept them going. But down here, on Earth, they became more mundane. At first, just little things like needing to sleep, or eat. But as time went on, angels withered away to mundanes down on Earth.</p><p>Which was worrysome.</p><p>Magnus moved his fingers over the pages that held what little knowledge there was about angels. The fact that angels apparently withered away on Earth was making Magnus anxious. If he couldn’t get Alec back up to the heavens in time, he would become a simple mundane. And Magnus was most certain that Alec wasn’t going to be happy with that.</p><p>He’d spent all night trying to find a way to get the angel back home. But this was proving to be even more difficult than he had thought. What literature there was simply said that angels could move back up to the heavens at their own wish. But since Alec couldn’t, something must have been wrong. What that was, well, no one knew. Perhaps his wings just needed more time to heal. Or maybe he was banned from heaven?</p><p>The sun, in the mean time, had risen up into the sky, painting his apartment a gorgeous golden hue. Magnus rubbed his eyes, feeling the tiredness set in slowly. He needed coffee if he was going to stay awake enough to find a solution. There had been no message from Catarina or Ragnor Fell. He’d even texted Raphael, a religious vampire. If anyone knew about angels, he might have some knowledge. But so far, no one had texted or called him back.</p><p>And it was annoying.</p><p>But no matter how great his annoyance was, all he could focus on was coffee. So he pushed himself up from his chair, groaning like an old man in discomfort. He made his way over to the kitchen, where he turned on his coffee machine.</p><p>With a snap of his fingers, thanks to his magical abilities, the machine made coffee for him. Magnus was too sophisticated to actually figure out how it worked. With his magic it was simply much easier. He didn’t have to do a thing.</p><p>Perhaps it was laziness? </p><p>Magnus heard footsteps behind him. He ignored it, too focused on the coffee. The smell of it had his stomach rumbling, eager to get the hot beverage into his system.</p><p>Magnus poured himself a cup before he turned around to face the angel that had entered his kitchen.</p><p>“Hey,” Alec said.</p><p>“Hey,” Magnus greeted. “You want some coffee?”</p><p>“Is that what I’m smelling?” Alec asked, obviously curious.</p><p>Magnus nodded and turned back around. He poured another cup for his angelic friend and handed it over to the angel.</p><p>Alec took a sip and pulled a face while licking his lips. He most-assuredly didn’t like the taste of this. It was too bitter for his liking.</p><p>Magnus chuckled at the face that the angel was making. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but probably not this. “Do you like it?” he asked, as a joke. Because his face made it rather obvious that he didn’t like it.</p><p>“No,” Alec said, putting the cup down. “It smells good. But it tastes too bitter.”</p><p>“Yep, that’s coffee.” Magnus shrugged. He was used to the bitter taste so he didn’t mind. He sipped dutifully from his cup of coffee. He headed back over to the table strewn full of books and sat down on the chair.</p><p>“Have you slept?” Alec asked, following the warlock.</p><p>“Nope,” Magnus mumbled.</p><p>“Why not?” Alec looked at the warlock. “Do warlocks sleep?”</p><p>“They do,” Magnus answered, looking towards the angel. “But I’m determined to get you back home.”</p><p>“But if you need sleep, you should go get it.” Alec moved a finger curiously over one of the books. He picked it up, inspecting the cover closely.</p><p>“Well, we have a fairly short time frame,” Magnus said, watching the angel as he inspected the cover. Alec seemed rather fascinated with the book, or books in general. Perhaps he had never seen a book before. Magnus wasn’t sure if they had books in heaven.</p><p>Alec looked up from the book with curiousity. “Why’s that?” he asked.</p><p>Magnus sighed, mood turning sour. “The longer you stay down here on earth, the more mundane you’ll become.”</p><p>“Oh.” Alec put the book down, as if it had burned his fingers. He looked towards the window. The sun rose slowly into the sky, illuminating the large city he’d fallen down in. He wondered if he was going to need to get used to that. A mundane life. It didn’t sound particularly to his liking, but perhaps in the end he’d have no choice.</p><p>He’d know that if he stayed down here long enough that his wings would fall and disappear and he’d become entirely mundane. But he’d figured it would take at least several months to years for that to even happen. But judging by Magnus’s face, that wasn’t the case.</p><p>“So, what do we now?” Alec pulled a chair back and sat down, fingers tapping on one of the books.</p><p>“Well, I’ll continue to see if any of my books say anything. Other than that, I’ve asked some friends for help.” Magnus shrugged. There was nothing else he could really do at the moment. “How are your wings?”</p><p>Alec stretched them out, almost knocking something over. He looked over them. “They’ve healed almost completely,” he said and tucked them back in. </p><p>“That’s good,” Magnus said. “Perhaps, once fully healed, they can take you back to heaven.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Alec looked towards Magnus and smiled. “Perhaps.” His confidence had dropped a little, as he wasn’t certain. Yesterday, he hadn’t even been able to fly. He wondered if he was ever going to fly again. But a gut feeling told him that he wasn’t going to fly ever again. Which made him upset.</p><p>Magnus saw the pain and sadness written all over the angel’s face. He sighed, wishing that there was something more he could do. But he was at a loss as well.</p><p>And then his phone rang. Magnus looked down at the screen before picking up the phone and answering the call.</p><p>“Raphael, tell me you have something,” he said as he stood up. He walked over to the large glass door and opened it, stepping onto the balcony.</p><p>“Not really,” Raphael said. “But why these questions, Magnus? Angels aren’t on Earth and if they were, I’m sure they could just fly back up, or something.”</p><p>Magnus wanted to roll his eyes, but didn’t. He sighed and looked down at the mundanes passing by, going on their separate ways. They were so unaware of the wonders and the dangers of this world. Sometimes, Magnus wished he was just a normal mundane, doing the normal things they did and then peacefully pass away like most did. But he wasn’t. He was born an immortal warlock.</p><p>“Magnus?” </p><p>The warlock blinked. “Right, uh, yeah...” He turned around and saw the angel looking at him with curiousity written all over his face.</p><p>“Right, uh, thanks.”</p><p>“Why these questions though?” Raphael asked, sounding suspicious. “What got you interested in angels all of a sudden?”</p><p>“I just... I am.” Magnus didn’t want to tell Raphael about Alec. He didn’t want anyone else to know. Catarina knew, and that was already dangerous enough. Telling anyone else could be catastrophic. </p><p>“Are you harbouring an angel?” Raphael suddenly asked.</p><p>Magnus was caught off guard by that question. He had never lied to Raphael, a promise he had made when he’d first met the vampire. </p><p>“Yes,” he answered. Magnus had a feeling he was going to regret this. But he had promised to be honest, always. So he was. Magnus didn’t break promises.</p><p>“How?” Raphael sounded busy, there was lots of background noise over the phone.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. All that matters is getting him back home.”</p><p>“I’m coming over.” Raphael ended the call before Magnus could respond.</p><p>The warlock looked down at his phone and wondered how he was going to handle this situation. A vampire and an angel? This was going to be a chaotic mess.</p><p>“Who was that?” Alec asked, stepping out onto the balcony and joining the warlock. He’d listened to the conversation as much as he could, which, perhaps, was rude. But he couldn’t help his endless curiousity.</p><p>“A friend of mine,” Magnus answered. He turned towards the city and looked out over it.</p><p>The silence stretched on between them. Cars moved about. Mundanes walked here and there. The city lived 24/7. Always people on the move, doing whatever they needed to do to survive. So unaware. So... mundane.</p><p>“He’s coming over,” Alec eventually said. “His name is Raphael and he’s a vampire.”</p><p>“A vampire?” Alec sounded anxious. He turned towards the apartment and headed inside. He’d never met a vampire before. But then, he’d never met a warlock too. So far, his expectations of a warlock were so wrong. So perhaps they were also for a vampire. But still, it was another demonic spawn. Angels and demons didn’t mix. They never had and they never would.</p><p>Magnus followed the angel back inside, shutting the door behind him. He looked at the angel as he paced. Perhaps this was a really bad idea. But Raphael was already on his way and could be here any minute. </p><p>“Raphael is a good guy,” Magnus tried to reassure Alec. “He’s religious, too.”</p><p>Alec turned to Magnus and stopped pacing. “Okay,” was all he said.</p><p>The knock on the door interrupted the tension growing between them. Magnus walked over to the front door and opened it, confirming that it was indeed Raphael.</p><p>The vampire stepped inside, eyes immediately falling upon the angel. His eyes widened as he looked at the magnificent creature. Never before had a vampire laid eyes on an angel. Not that he knew of, anyway. But here he was, watching an angel standing before him.</p><p>Alec felt nervous under the vampire’s penetrating gaze. He took a step back, wondering why the vampire was staring at him like that.</p><p>“Raphael,” Magnus said, touching the vampire’s shoulder.</p><p>Raphael blinked, unfreezing himself. “Right, uh...” What was a proper way to introduce himself to an angel? He didn’t know. Were there rules he had to follow? Did he have to bow down or kneel? </p><p>Magnus rolled his eyes. “Alec, this is Raphael. Raphael, Alec.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Alec said, taking a few steps forward. He stretched out his hand.</p><p>“Uh, same.” Raphael shook the ange’s hand. “So, you’re an angel? An actual angel?”</p><p>Alec nodded. He unfurled his wings, stretching them out to his full potential. This apartment was however a little too small, so he had to be careful in how he stretched them out. But there he stood, in front of a vampire. At least Raphael seemed rather nice.</p><p>Raphael goggled the wings. Never would he have dreamt of seeing an angel. It was so much better than he had imagined. The wings were gorgeous, so much more than he could have thought of. “They’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Alec felt flattered, but also self-conscious. An angel feeling self-conscious? Apparently it existed. These emotions were all new to the angel, since normally he didn’t really feel anything. He folded his wings back in and they disappeared. He fidgeted in his place.</p><p>“Right, Raphael, knowledge!” Magnus snapped his fingers in front of the mesmerised vampire. No matter how amazing Alec was, they needed a solution to get the angel back home. And soon. Magnus didn’t want to be responsible for heaven missing an angel for the rest of eternity. So he was determined to do everything he could to make sure that Alec went back home.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, all I could find was that angels should be able to go back up themselves,” Raphael said. He knew that wasn’t really helpful, but there wasn’t any knowledge out there about angels. They were mythical creatures to pretty much everyone.</p><p>“What about shadowhunters? They’re directly descended from angels.” Raphael looked towards Magnus.</p><p>“No!” Magnus shook his head. “If they know, they’ll sentence me to death on the spot.” Shadowhunters weren’t particularly kind to Downworlders. They all coexisted thanks to the Accords. But there was always a tension between them. They worked together when they needed to, but it was never easy. So if Shadowhunters caught wind of this, well, Magnus could just as well arrange his own funeral. And he didn’t particularly feel like doing that really. He was quite attached to his life and didn’t want to lose it this soon.</p><p>“Just drop him off at the institute,” Raphael suggested. “No one will know.”</p><p>“No.” Magnus was firm about this. “I can find a way, I’m sure.”</p><p>Raphael sighed and shook his head. “You’re too stubborn, Magnus. He needs to go back home.”</p><p>“I know that!” Magnus lashed out in frustration. He gulped and took a step back. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Raphael said and turned back to Alec. “Can we summon an angel?”</p><p>“Not without the mortal instruments,” Magnus said, looking at Alec as well. “And only the Shadowhunters would know where to find them and how to use them.”</p><p>“Damnit.” Raphael was feeling the frustration coming off in waves from Magnus. But if Magnus didn’t accept the help of the only people that Raphael figured could help, well, this could be a lost cause. He knew Magnus was always helping those who needed to. But sometimes he really needed to stop that. It had gotten the warlock in enough difficult situations. He didn’t need another one. Like this situation. Which could be easily fixed by taking Alec to the institute. Then it would be the Shadowhunter’s problem. And that would be so much better than a Downworlder’s problem.</p><p>Downworlders really weren’t meant to interfere with angel beings.</p><p>“I’ll figure it out,” Magnus said. “Perhaps I can even create a portal to heaven.” He shrugged, but knew the problem was so much bigger than he was pretending it to be. Especially with the short time frame they seemed to have.</p><p>“Well,” Raphael mumbled. “I’ll leave you to it then, since I don’t know what else to do or what you can do.”</p><p>Alec listened to them bicker back and forth about him. Perhaps he should go and try to find the Shadowhunters on his own. After all, they were his people. Angelic people with gifts to help fight demons and protect the mundanes down on this Earth. Even if Magnus didn’t like them, they may be his only solution. And Alec was keen on getting back home, even if it meant betraying Magnus’ trust and going to find the Shadowhunters. If it was his only chance to get back home, then it was worth a try, at least.</p><p>But he wanted to stay here with Magnus. At least, for now. Give Magnus a proper chance to help him. And perhaps it was as simple as healing fully and flying back home. Alec wasn’t sure yet. But he wasn’t just going to give up.</p><p>“Well, Alec, it was nice to meet you,” Raphael said, nodding to the angel.</p><p>“You too, Raphael.” Alec smiled at the vampire. He quite liked the creature. He seemed wise and kind.</p><p>The vampire left after taking another glance at the angel. This left Magnus alone again with Alec, even more determined to help the angel get back home without the help of some stupid Shadowhunter. They always thought they knew better. Well, Magnus could do this. He was certain. He was going to help Alec go back home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>